


Whole world for you

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Legacy of Responsibility [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Country House, Irondad, Morgan is cute, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Peter at the country house. And Morgan.





	Whole world for you

**Author's Note:**

> Some more about the kids.

On the first day, apart from being dragged around the property - first by Morgan and then, after dark, by Happy - Peter didn't really do much. He reviewed some of the files he had picked at random from Mr Stark's desk and then spent the rest of the evening on the porch, watching the fireflies.

It was weird, how at home he felt in such an alien place. It was nothing like where he had grown up, nothing like he had seen despite being away from the city with his friends a few times - with school or not. Nothing like anything.

_I'm not making sense, am I?_

He sighed, stretching a bit more, trying to work out the kinks of a long day of sitting in enforced restricted space out of his muscles.

A soft patter of bare feet.

"Peter?"

Morgan.

Blue fleece pyjamas and a plushie.

His nightsight did not provide the details of the furry creature she was clutching, but it did definitely allow him to see her wide eyes and slightly pouting mouth.

"Whassup, kiddo? Why aren't you sleeping?"

She ran up to him, feet barely touching the smooth wood.

"It's weird," she said, climbing into his lap. "It's like there are no sounds. Like... like someone made it all silent."

"Com'ere," he pulled her closer, allowing her to cuddle into his side. "There are all kinds of sounds here. Birds and the wind and the lake. I think I've heard an owl, actually. It's just very quiet compared to the city. When we go back, you will be surprised how loud it will seem."

"But... when we lived here, there was always some sound inside the house. Something was, like, working."

"Ah," he sighed. "Probably your Dad running some calculations on his server. They can be pretty noisy, that's true."

"Mommy shut the computer down after Daddy died," she mumbled into his shoulder. "She said she couldn't think when it was on. She was crying a lot."

"That's what people do when they are sad," he felt a little silly saying it. "She was sad a lot, I suppose. There is nothing wrong with crying when you need to."

"I saw Daddy crying once," she provided sleepily. "He was sitting at his desk and saying--" she yawned widely "--saying, like, over and over, 'we can get them all back' and 'we can get them back' and--" another yawn "--'we can get him back', and he was crying. Bad. He was all red and everything."

"W-when was it, Morgan?"

She shrugged and burrowed into his side.

"After Captain Rogers and Miss Tasha came visiting," she said softly. "Daddy was very angry at first when they came and then he went to--" yawn "--his room and then he was crying. Why was he crying, Peter? If-- if he said that we can get someone back-- wouldn't that be a good thing?"

He hugged her closer and stared into the warm night.

"Sometimes people cry when they are so happy that their heart becomes too big for their chest. This forces tears out of their eyes."

"Ah," she seemed perfectly content with that explanation. "My Daddy had a hole in his chest, did you know it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kid, I did."

"Some children at the school said that he had a hole and no heart," she whispered. "And that he went away because he hated me and everyone in the world."

 _Shit_.

"They are stupid," he informed her decisively. "Your Daddy died because he wanted to save everyone in the world and they are too stupid to accept it. He loved you, Morgan. He loved you more than you can imagine."

"Then why did he leave?"

She was almost asleep, but it was a regular, clear question, despite her state.

"Because he loved you so much, he decided he needed to save the whole world for you."

She was silent and her heavy, lax limbs anchored them together.

"You will go away one day, too."

"I will try not to," he answered seriously. "I hope there will be no more world-saving for us any time soon."

"Good."

She was a silent and warm presence at his side when he drifted off and she was still there, slightly more sprawled against him and drooling on his shirt, when the first idiot bird in the nearby trees decided to announce that the dawn may not be that long now.

Sometime during the night, a blanket got tucked all around them, securing Morgan to his side and protecting them from the morning chill, and it felt like someone's seal of approval.

Peter wasn't exactly sure what it was that he did right, but apparently something.

He carefully pulled the blanket from his long form and wrapped Morgan more completely. The planks of the porch creaked slightly when he stood up and for a moment he marvelled at the fact that someone had managed to sneak up to them and avoid being noticed.

The puzzle was quickly answered when he found Pepper curled up on the armchair in front of her own bedroom door. The bedroom which, as he took a step back and checked the dimensions of the porch, had at least one window opening directly onto said porch.

_Ah._

He pulled his not-so-easy-to-handle package higher, to rest on his shoulder, and touched Pepper's hand.

"You will have a crick in your neck if you sleep like this."

She shook awake and looked around and up at him in confusion.

"What's the-- I only wanted to wait-- No. Doesn't matter. Come on, give her to me. She can sleep in my bed for a few hours. Maybe that will stop her from wandering around."

She carried her daughter with much more confidence than Peter could have ever displayed, so he simply held the door open for her and waited for a few heartbeats to see if she would need anything.

As he sauntered slowly towards the bathroom, wishing for at least a shower and a toothbrush, the door opened again.

"Peter?"

He turned back to peer at her sleepily.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> MCU is not a fandom I've written a lot in, so it's all kind of new to me. Thank you for reading my story :)
> 
> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))
> 
> Find me on [my tumblr](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/). [My writing blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)[My handmade blog.](https://srebrna.wordpress.com/)
> 
> Regards
> 
> Srebrna F H


End file.
